High School to Mikayla
by WarriorWearingSneakers
Summary: This follows a fic that I've written consisting of Percy and Luke. I probably believe that this might exist in a parallel universe, and the main P.O.V is that of Mikayla's, a new character that I've decided to introduce. -REVIEW


chapter 1

I tugged at a pair of stubborn orange straps, and my bag pack came loose. I slammed my locker door shut, and skipped the way to my best friend, Luke. He waved and grinned at me, as I came to a halt right in front of him, and scowled that he hadn't managed to fit his books into his bag yet. That's Luke for you, he never does manage to do anything properly, and he is that clumsy. I flexed my fingers and made him hold his obsidian black pack in his hands, while I concentrated on how best to finish this task without spilling the contents on the wooden hallway floor, before the second bell rang.

I set to work, grabbed first one set of items then another, and in about a couple of minutes I was done. His pack was in a lot better condition, seeing as Luke had been considering tearing it down. I couldn't help admire my handiwork, and Luke couldn't care less about his Wildcraft bag, while me here, could never get over it. I am not saying that my bag isn't cool; it's the best I could've asked for, with orange polyester for the fabric bordered with striped black. It honestly looks like a tiger camouflaged to look like a bag.  
I grabbed the handle of my goofy buddy's bag, and dragged him behind me to our first class, biology. I honestly hate biology.

I walked through the huge granite doors at the end of the corridor; then veered to the right of the room, through a set of thin wood-like doors that looked like they were going to fall any moment, on anybody. I left hold of Luke and strolled through the rotating crystal doors, and jumped to touch the pole at the end, as soon as I made it through to the classroom.

I took my seat at the middle benches, and tucked long strands of my straight, jet-black hair behind my ear. Reaching inside my bag for a rubber band, I closed my fist around a black elastic band and a packet of gummy skeletal teeth. I pulled them out. Don't ask me about the gummy teeth part, I'm a bit gothic, just so you know. I had dark glossy hair which I tied into a shoulder-length ponytail falling across my back.  
Our bio teacher, Mrs. Sheeran, entered, with her nose buried in a book. We knew better than to interrupt, and until after about half of the period was wasted, she looked up and stared at us as if she'd just woken up from a trance and seen us clearly for the first time. We snickered, and Calypso, from the next row, passed me a chit. _Humph, some "teacher" she is._

I laughed silently, and jotted down a reply. _At least, we can thank the Gods that we don't have to study Bio for a whole 70 minutes each day. ;) _  
I walked out at the end of class, my emerald eyes blazing. Yours probably would too, if you knew what was coming. It was the arrival of a certain hurricane, Dorothy.  
A young girl who looked to be about twelve and quite short than me, walked up to me wearing tan coloured high heels; she wore a shirt that was about two sizes too small, and a mini till her thighs. Honestly, this was the girl who tormented me. She was so annoying; it took all my strength to not smack this person right across the face. She was my age, probably older, but she looked like a small kid. She has rough coal black hair that is shaped like a triangle and it's a rumour among my classmates that her head resembles either a bird's nest or a mushroom. I steeled my nerves and walked around the scarecrow keeping as much distance between us as possible without banging into the walls.

_Today is a certainly rosy day_, I grinned. We had drama now, and it was time for the annual auditions for the spring break. Luke caught up and tapped on my shoulder. I smiled, but didn't flinch, because I'd gotten pretty used to this by now. "Hey, Luke" I let my hair swing behind me.  
"Oh, look, its Miss Sash."  
"What if it is?"  
"Oh, nothing. It's nothing, my bad. It's just a bit "weird" to see you heading for the trials at all. I thought it was like the gallows for you." He did a little impersonation at the 'weird' part.  
I whipped around and faced him, giving him a steady glare. He backed down, but didn't break eye-contact, he loves giving people death glares. "Me? I don't really have a choice. Also, may I ask what you are doing here?"  
"Yeah, me neither." He shrugged.  
"Fine, then. We are both about to be hanged. With a noose by the name of Miss Ballista."

I pushed open the door, and I strolled inside. Miss Ballista was eyeing me suspiciously, and I blushed, as I was quite infamous for my escapes out of drama class. Luke crashed into me, as I hadn't realised I'd stopped at the door. I marched onward and quickly got into a comfy recliner at the back. I sank to the bottom so that I was barely visible and saw that my other best friend, Zanna was doing the same. Amused, I waved at her, and she jumped in surprise. Apparently, we both had thought that we were alone. Then I sat back up, as a ringing voice spread through the hall.

"So, children, today we shall conduct our drama auditions, and none of you all is allowed to escape" she looked pointedly at me, "out of today's sessions. And be whatever it may, every single student in your class mandatorily has to audition. Does everyone get that?"  
I was thinking wildly about what drama I may cause, but no ideas came to me today. So, I just prayed to dear God and hoped that someone would save me.  
Our teacher reached out and took out a roll of paper from her desk drawer.

"Firenze!" she called out. A messy boy in baggy clothes got up, and slowly walked to the teacher's platform. Miss Ballista whispered something to him, and he nodded and slowly walked backwards to the green room behind the stage. She pressed the button on one of her music players, and it began belting out really loud hip-hop beats. Firenze came out, and started dancing. _Wow, he's really awesome at this. _

His performance ended, and the teacher started calling out the other names-"Hermione and Harry; Mikayla and Percy; Zanna and David; Katniss and Troy; Mia and Michael; Thalia and Nico; Lucy and Tam; Miley and Corbin; Mitchie and Shane; Alex and Nate; Razel and Flynn; Betty and Jason; Del and Hamilton; Elizabeth, Miranda, Lily, Annabeth and Aster; Luke and Sasha; and Jack and Veronica. All of you form groups as I have just called out. No cheating. I shall check again. "

I groaned inwardly, and took as much time as I could in getting up on the stage. Percy came in, and glanced at me. I bet he doesn't even know who Mikayla is. We lined up on the stage just in time for Madam Ballista's inspection. She went through the list and ticked us off one by one. She lingered on my attendance a minute longer than she should have. When, she was sure I wasn't a ghost, she went ahead. When the attendance had got through, we were told to go into the green room, and practice what we were going to do in the next fifteen minutes. If we did not give our best, we would have to repeat the performance again. _Great, what a nice way to end the day. _

I claimed a spot near the comfy bean bags, and plopped down on a cherry coloured one. There were numerous magazines strewn across the coffee table. I scooped one up, and began reading. I had reached about the end of the magazine, rifling through glossy pages, when someone offered me his hand. I looked up, and there was Percy standing there. _He knows who Mikayla is? WOW! _ I stood up, and raised an eyebrow. He ruffled his brown hair nervously, and looked at me, "Umm, I think we were supposed to practice. Look around. Do you want to?"

"How do you know that my name is Mikayla?" I glanced around, and sure enough, every single person, Luke too, was on the floor dancing, and enjoying themselves by the looks of it.  
"Uh, how am I supposed to explain that you are Mikayla?"  
" Good point. Okay, so what do you wanna do?"  
He grinned, "How about waltz?"  
"Waltz? I have two left feet. And besides, do you know how to waltz?"  
"Why, of course. My mom forced me to learn some years ago. And trust me, Mikayla, you'll do fine."  
"Oh, okay. So, how do we begin?"  
"Give me one hand, and put the other one on my shoulder, then follow my steps. We'll only do about two or three simple steps. I don't want to get selected. Do you?"  
"Thank God, you agree. I really want to get out of this mundane class, and quickly."  
I stood up, and we started practising. We tried dancing, but as it turns out, I really am about as graceful as Big Foot at dancing. He was a good sport about it, and as it turns out, he isn't as bad as I seemed to think. He's quite hilarious.

Madam Ballista struck the gong, and we all filed outside and took our seats. She began calling out names according to our list. As I was second, my turn came pretty quick. Percy slowly walked behind me, and I stepped onto the huge black marble stage. Miss Ballista turned on the music, and Percy grabbed my hand, I concentrated very hard that I did not trod on his toes, and focused all my strength into not falling off the stage, and bringing Percy down with me.

I am good at singing, so I started singing to the tune of the song as I danced, and Percy gasped, and let go. Miss Ballista smiled knowingly, and handed me a microphone. Percy walked down, and took his seat while everybody's attention was being held by my singing.  
I sang the last words, and gulped, "...you'll be free to spread your wings, fly, you can fly to your heart." I looked around at the gaping audience, and felt a pang to my heart. I never, never sang in public, no matter what. I tugged at the loose strands of my purple shrug that had come loose, and awaited our teacher's response. Everybody started clapping loudly, and I gasped this time round. I stepped down and ran to my seat. Pushing my legs under the seat, I sank down to the bottom of my chair and broke down into silent tears.

Percy and Luke came over, and patted my shoulder gently. I looked up, and saw them both grinning at me. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, and brushed my now wet fringe from my eyes. I slowly sat back up, and saw that the whole audience was looking at me. _Wow, now this is exactly what I want._


End file.
